


The Concoction

by Schalakitty



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Meg/Than/Zag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, humor and smut, magical lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty
Summary: "A special concoction of my own design. I figured it would suit someone asadventurousin the bedroom as you are, my daring darling," Aphrodite purrs, the wink implicit in her tone."Oh,"comes the eloquent response, the realization dawning on the Prince onexactlywhat her gift entails.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	The Concoction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Schala here with my first foray into Hades smut! 
> 
> I wanted to say up front that MegThanZag is very much a background element here because as great as Hades is for including such a nice example of polyamory, I am pointedly Not Good at writing threesomes by my lonesome and I don't really have the hang of writing Meg in general. I'm sorry, Meg fans! 
> 
> But this is just light and fun anyway so I hope folks will still enjoy this. 
> 
> Also, you can pry the trope of Than blushing gold from my cold, dead hands <3
> 
> Beta Read by the ever wonderful [WickedOrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin) who has never touched this game in their life but loves me enough to both put up with my ThanZag obsession and help edit my fics. And additional thanks to the folks in ThanZag Server for their encouragement!

Zagreus doesn't even bother taking out the last Flame Wheel, instead letting it careen into the Lethe with a strangled yeowl. It's enough to fulfill the chamber's requirements, a bright bell signaling the arrival of Aphrodite's boon. 

With all that's come to pass, it's only right that he makes an offering to her now that he has the chance. Pressing the bottle of nectar into the glowing orb of her message, he watches it sink into the swirling pink depths before vanishing entirely. "Lady Aphrodite," he softly prays, hoping his words will carry to her, "thank you for your blessings - not only here on the battlefield, but in your traditional domain as well. My heart has never been fuller, knowing my love is returned and my boundless nature accepted. Know that this token is only a fragment of my gratitude."

His dual colored eyes remain locked on the orb, his breath stilling as he awaits her reply. But soon enough, the chimes and harp strings that accompany the Goddess cut through the air as she answers, "Oh, my sweet little godling! They are blessings you have  _ earned _ through your steadfast pursuits and your willingness to listen to those hearts that call to yours. Still, I am delighted to be thusly honored and have a small token in return."

A little blink is his first response, not having expected any sort of exchange when honoring her. "I am flattered then, Goddess," he offers, his manners not entirely concealing his surprise.

The gift bubbles up from the glowing orb, breaking through the divine membrane with an audible pop before gently tumbling into his outstretched hands. He carefully cradles the delicate object, running curious fingers over its smooth polished surface. The palm-sized crystalline amphora sits surprisingly warm and heavy in Zagreus' grasp, some type of shimmering liquid sloshing inside. But it doesn’t move like water, instead exhibiting a far slower slide that coats the inside and leaves slick trails behind in its wake. "Why, it’s exquisite," the Prince whispers, even if he is still not  _ exactly sure  _ what it is.

"A special concoction of my own design. I figured it would suit someone as  _ adventurous  _ in the bedroom as you are, my daring darling," Aphrodite purrs, the wink implicit in her tone. 

_ "Oh," _ comes the eloquent response, the realization dawning on the Prince on  _ exactly  _ what her gift entails. 

Her laugh rises from the boon in a bright twinkle, just as she promises, "You deserve better than plain olive oil. And I promise it is suitable for a wide variety of activities - both myself  _ and _ Dionysus can attest to that."

Clearing his throat, Zagreus nods as the blush begins to spread outwards from his cheeks. "Much appreciated, Lady Aphrodite," he finally settles on, trying not to sweat too much. 

When her actual selection of Boons is presented, he hardly gives them a glance before grabbing the first and making for the doorway. There's an extra spark in his step and it propels him upwards and onwards towards the surface. And to more than just his next victory.

* * *

He arrives back at the House none the worse for wear - other than the sudden and inexplicable bear attack that sent him home. Upon his return, Zagreus immediately checks that Aphrodite's gift has remained intact, proving to be as sturdy as the rest of his Keepsakes. Making his way towards the lounge, he allows Hypnos his nap and instead offers his own advice, "Maybe next time, I should avoid the pointy bits. Right, mate?"

Turning the corner to the lounge, he spots Thanatos curled up in the corner with a glass of wine and a scroll of some sort extended over the table… Oh yes, everything's coming up Zagreus (save for the random bear maulings).

With all the courage that guides him through the temple gates, the Prince slides up to him with a casual, "Good evening. Or morning. Whichever it might be, it's good to see you."

"You're looking far too pleased with yourself," Thanatos assesses before taking another sip of his drink. With a gaze that would wither anyone else, he adds, "You're up to something." 

"Possibly," he shoots back, casually moving in closer and finding little to no resistance to his slow intrusion into Death Incarnate's space. "Have you seen Meg? I was thinking you two could join me for some sporting games of Petteia?" As their exact relationship is still kept discreet, Zagreus' gaming table makes for a convincing enough cover as far as courtly gossip goes. 

Snorting at the suggestion, he gives a quick tap to the scroll as he explains, "As you can see from my portion of today's list, she currently has her hands full." And indeed, there are several new names highlighted in vivid pink ink and accompanied by the Fury's signature. 

"Such a pity," Zagreus sighs, even as he lets one foot lazily run along his partner's golden grieves under the table and hopefully away from prying eyes. If the heat bothers Thanatos, he's never given indication beyond the breathless hiss that escapes his lips right now. "I was  _ really _ hoping for a game night… though, just a game between the two of us would suit me just fine." 

The Prince truly hopes that his grin is as alluring as possible in that moment. That it could carry the same warm, inviting air that his normally contrite Beloved is sometimes capable of, when he might as well have one of Aphrodite's marks fluttering over his head. Which may as well be the case with her new Keepsake tucked away in his robes. 

Still, it takes a few beats before Thanatos finally melts with a quiet huff, rolling up his scroll in defeat. "One game," he allows as the parchment work poofs away to whatever shelf of the Administrative Chamber it belongs to. 

That's more than enough for Zagreus, though he keeps his eagerness partly in check. Until they're alone in his chambers at least. Leading Thanatos along, it is so  _ tempting  _ to give the game up early… but he waits until they cross the final threshold before turning on his fiery heels to catch that jet black chiton in his grasp and Thanatos' lips a moment later. That first slow tug is always so satisfying, lowering Death down from his constant hover to instead stand before him. To make it all the easier to follow up with further kisses, his clever hands slipping underneath those dark, linen folds. 

And when that favor is returned, his secret at last comes to light. "What's this?" Comes the simple question, Thanatos' dark fingernails carefully tracing over the amphora. 

"A gift, for all of us," he smugly informs as he holds out where it can be clearly seen. "From the Goddess of Love herself." 

And Death, ever observant, makes his own attempts to discern exactly what the vial contains. "A type of ambrosia?" He ventures, making note of both its shimmer and its viscosity.    
  
With his Beloved's curiosity piqued, it's far too much fun to lead him back to the bed. "She referred to it as a special  _ concoction," _ Zagreus explains as he settled back onto the covers, letting the elder God watch as he started to slide out of his armor. 

The curiosity begins to give way to hunger, golden eyes turning dark and molten as more skin is revealed. "A concoction," he repeats back, following along that lead as he sheds his own armor. 

Idly sloshing it back and forth, Zagreus explains further, "Something to replace the vial of oil we've been using. And I don't believe that she meant it for cooking." Uncorking, he offers the amphora to his partner to investigate first. 

With a bit of hesitation, he dips one finger inside, drawing it out completely coated in the slick substance. Ever so gently, Thanatos gives it a single lick and then blinks at the unexpected flavor. "It's sweet… but cool at the same time?" He murmurs, considering the exact nature carefully. He is certain that he knows this scent, this flavor, but he hardly pays attention to the mortal terms for such things.

Zagreus doesn't bother with such contemplation though, leaning in to directly lap up the rest straight from now shimmering bronze skin. Which quickly turns into  _ sucking _ on Thanatos' finger, eyes fluttering shut as he samples for himself. Sweetness, certainly. But a certain coolness as well that leaves his lips and tongue tingling as if freshly kissed. And yet, there is also a bit of warmth there, beyond either of their own. It all goes down wondrously smooth like so much Ambrosia, leading him to long for another taste.  _ "Delicious," _ he purrs after pulling back with a wet pop.    
  
The slightest sheen still coats the Prince's lips, and it's all the invitation Thanatos needs. He swoops down to capture them, licking the sweetness right off them in his urgency. Oh, all of this is proving so very dangerous already.

Still holding tight to the amphora, Zagreus takes the lead on the next step of their exploration. Gathering up a bit of liquid on his fingers, he traces over that tantalizingly exposed dusky nipple, slowly ringing it as Thanatos hisses softly. A small droplet slides downward over the firm contour of his chest and the Prince simply has to chase after it with his tongue. To follow it up to the source and give that sweet, slick nipple a light love bite, just hard enough to inspire a trembling gasp of his name.   
  
"Zag," Death continues from between his tightly clenched teeth, already letting his chiton fall to the wayside and pool at his waist. Whatever else he had planned is lost in the moment as his Lover repeats the whole process on the other nipple, not relenting until he's left both taut and aching. When finally able to regain his thoughts, Thanatos then inquires, "How  _ exactly _ do you want this to play out?" 

Happily nestled within the welcoming dip of Thanatos' cleavage, he muses for a moment before answering, "Perhaps you could use those oh-so  _ dexterous  _ fingers of yours to spread me open for you, leave me positively  _ dripping _ with this lovely little concoction before I slide down your equally slick cock and ride you within an inch of your divine existence. How does that sound?"

With each increasingly filthy word, Thanatos turns a brighter shade of gold, until even the tips of his ears are gilded by the time the Prince finishes. "Good," is all he can manage at first, swallowing hard as the desire floods his thoughts. "Very good indeed." 

Oh, to have Death so pleasantly tongue-tied in addition to wrapped around his finger. Even if he is loathe to part from his Beloved for long, it is unfortunately required so he can finally shed his remaining bits of clothing. Thanatos though - showoff that he is - simply  _ shifts _ out of his clothing, leaving a pile behind that is quickly swept to the floor alongside Zagreus'. "Someday, you'll have to teach me that little trick," he murmurs while handing over the amphora.    
  
They both settle back together, kneeling on the bed with Thanatos sliding up behind the Prince. He makes a bit of conversation while pouring more liquid over his fingers, "Knowing you Zag, you'd forget yourself in the middle of one of our contests and wind up fighting naked in Elysium. Or worse, Asphodel." 

"Isn't that how the mortals hold their sporting contests? Even fight their wars at times?" He offers over his shoulder, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Sounds positively Spartan! Or Thebian, was it?"   
  
A small huff is the first response, followed by the first steady press of Thanatos' finger. "Do you  _ really _ wish to discuss mortals and their ridiculous wars with me while I'm knuckle deep inside you, Zag?" He underlines the point with a sure curl, angling straight for that spot that turns his Lover to putty within his grasp. And as the Prince is rendered speechless, it's his turn to feel a little smug before continuing his task.    
  
Though, speechless and  _ silent _ are two very different things in this case as a whole chorus of moans slide from Zagreus' lips with each touch. Whatever that concoction might contain,  _ something _ about it warms everything it touches, negating even Thanatos' bone deep chill. That delightful tingle follows after the heat, melting him from within as another finger slides inside. Both thick fingers twist and turn, coiling and scissoring over and over as Death - as with all he does - works him so diligently. 

By the time the third finger has found its way inside, Zagreus has also found his voice again and puts it to proper use by begging, "Than, I'm _so very ready_ for you. Let's get on with it."   
  
"Let's get on with it…" He trails off at the end, giving a very pointed press to bring about a bit more politeness.   
  
"Ugh, _please._ _Please,_ Than, I want you so bad I can _taste it_ ," he growls out with all the force of several terrible curses, giving a teasing _squeeze_ around those fingers to goad Thanatos on further. 

Satisfied for the moment, he finally drew his fingers back, sparing a passing glance to confirm that - precisely as asked - he has left Zagreus dripping wet after his thorough preparations. "Shall we get comfortable then?" Thanatos whispers as he passes alongside his Lover, sparing a quick nip at one ear before settling back amid the covers. With the amphora still in hand, he makes a bit of a show of fulfilling yet more requests - drizzling the liquid over his length before spreading it with a few slow pumps.

The Prince licks his lips at the sight of it - the slick sheen of Aphrodite's concoction further illuminating that divine golden flush, making it almost impossible to resist the urge to swallow down such a delectable cock. Zagreus files that thought away for another time, already fantasizing of a night spent on his knees in a most devout worship of every last immaculate inch Death has to offer. For now, he can spare a quick flick of his tongue over the head, just enough to sample how the precum adds a salty undertone to the sweetness. "Please be proud of me," he murmurs as he manages to both pull back  _ and _ remember to recork the amphora before setting it aside for safe keeping, "Keeping my impulses in check and sticking to our plan, rather than tossing it all out the window to swallow you down instead."

"Next time." It seems that Thanatos is of a similar mind when it comes to their trysts. Though he manages a bit of boldness as he suggests, "Save some of those impulses for when Meg can join us next. I'm sure she'll have her own ideas on how best to utilize this gift."

A few are already bubbling up, but they're pushed aside for the here and now. For his Beloved before him, cock eagerly twitching as Zagreus straddles above it. "Right. For now though, I do believe I owe you - how did I phrase it?"

"Riding me within an inch of my divine existence is how you so eloquently put it," Death supplies, already angling his hips as Zagreus takes hold of his length. 

With mismatched eyes brimming with desire and a smile overflowing with ardor, he agrees, "Yes, perfect." Finally, Zagreus eases himself down onto that cock, amazed at the smooth slide all the way down. Almost -  _ almost _ \- effortlessly, he takes in inch after glorious inch, bottoming out with a delighted shudder. "Perfect," he repeats, no other word coming close to how Thanatos feels inside him. 

For his part, the elder God could only nod at first, words temporarily trapped in his throat. His response instead comes in light scraping of his nails over Zagreus' tightly coiled thighs, his hips rocking of their own accord. Those little teasing clenches around his length, the Prince keeping him pinned and aching a few moments longer… 

Until one hand twining with his own breaks the spell. Zagreus presses a few fluttering kisses over their interwoven fingers, adding a surprising tenderness to the scene. His other hand though steadies itself on the headboard, giving a prelude of exactly what he's planning.

"Hold on tight now," is his only warning, though Thanatos takes it as more of an invitation - Finally lets his still slick hand slide all the way up Zagreus' thigh before  _ sinking _ his fingers into the firm flesh of the Prince's ass. And he savors that loving Mark of Death upon him, a possession measured out in each small crescent dug deep into his skin. 

And then the Prince is off, full on  _ bouncing _ up and down Thanatos' cock with only his tight grip on the bed to balance him. It's leverage enough though for the young, athletic God as he rides with all the determination of one who regularly crawls his way out of Hell. He burns furnace hot around the length pistoning in and out of him so perfectly, his body eagerly accepting everything his Beloved has to offer over and over again. 

Each matching snap of his partner's hips inspires yet another bewitching moan, as if every last sinful sound spilling from Zagreus' lips could weave a spell powerful enough to keep Death ever bound to his bed. It's the little sighs of his name that Thanatos chases after, rewarding each one with a well-calculated buck. 

Before long, Zagreus speaks only in pleasured gasps and an entire litany of sweet nothings. A heady mix of "Than, Beloved, and Dearest," interspersed with, "Yes, Please, Good" and most potent of all, the whispered additions of both "My" and "Mine."

The Prince himself is the one to break the pattern as he shifts his pace, slowing down a bit both so that he can speak and Thanatos can listen. His hand leaves the headboard, allowing him to reach behind and graze his fingers over where they're connected. And then further, over the swell of his partner's sac and finally his entrance, everything deliciously slick with the runoff of the concoction coating them both. "Next time," Zagreus promises, voice rough, breathless, and endlessly fond all at once, "I'll treat you to the other side of this. Take my time pampering you, slicking you up, giving you everything you want - everything you  _ need. _ Sound good, Beloved?"

Emotions crest over him a rolling surge of waves, any semblance of rhythm or balance he had left sent tumbling in their wake.  _ "Yes," _ Thanatos gasps, thighs shaking and toes curling as he winds ever tighter. "Yes, Love,  _ please," _ he comes undone on that last word, quiet but overflowing with so much divine reverberation that Zagreus can feel it in his  _ bones. _

Their hands still clasped tightly together, the Prince quickly moves his free one to his own aching cock and it's only a few shaky pumps before he follows after with a teeth-clenched hiss of Thanatos' name. 

There's only the stilted sound of their breathing after that, Zagreus streadying himself with gasping lungfuls and even his partner partaking of the same for once. Even as they attempt to carefully draw apart, they're both a complete mess in the aftermath of it all - streaked and dripping with an obscene combination of Aphrodite's concoction and their own cum. But all the Prince can muster as he collapses beside his Beloved is, "We're going to need  _ at least _ one bath after that." 

Thanatos' agreement comes in a soft snort, very much aware of how sticky and spent he feels. Relacing their fingers together, he gives a reassuring squeeze before reminding, "Before we do that and become  _ exceedingly _ distracted, do be sure to give Lady Aphrodite my thanks." 

"Think I'll send her a proper card. Use the Good Parchment. Draw a little flower in the corner and everything alongside my deepest gratitudes for the gift," Zagreus contemplates aloud, sketching out the idea in the air with his free hand. Chuckling to himself, he turns back to Thanatos with eyes bright and loving as he murmurs, "For now though, I do believe that  _ we _ need a bath and  _ you _ need to be pampered." 

With a soft hum and a softer kiss, he concurs, "If you insist, Love." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that this fic was originally saved in my documents as "It's A Joke About Lube." 
> 
> This was basically a plot bunny that got away from me when - while working on a different WIP - I thought it would be funny to reference the idea that Aprhodite gifted Zag a vial of divine Olympian lube. And then I wanted to write about the gifting of said divine Olympian lube. That it would be flavored and warming and always just the right amount of slickness no matter what you were using it for because it's hecking magical. Also the flavor isn't stated, but it is spearmint!
> 
> Also also I have a whole other WIP fic full of _reasons_ for why specific pet names are used, but that will have to wait until I manage to finish it. (It's on my list though!)
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed and expect this concept to pop up in any other smutty fanfics I write for this fandom because the idea clearly amuses me too much not to keep including it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and thank you for simply spending some time with my work as always.


End file.
